Birthday Time, Family Time
by Milda Malione
Summary: Hanya kisah sederhana. Setiap keluarga akan bahagia ketika salah satu anggotanya bertambah usia. Namun apa jadinya jika akhir kisah ini tidak seperti apa yang diduga? Edisi ulang tahun Hermione Jean Granger. Happy birthday, Hermione!


_Selamat Ulang Tahun, Hermione!_

Alohaa, kembali lagi dengan sebuah fanfic dari saya, edisi spesial ulang tahun Hermione Jean Granger. Sebenarnya fanfic ini direncanakan selesai tepat tanggal 19 September kemarin, tapi apa daya, tugas-tugas tak mau mengalah. -_-

Dan, selain untuk Hermione Granger, ada juga adik sepupu saya yang berulang tahun kesepuluh tepat tanggal 22 September besok (bertepatan juga dengan hari ulang tahunnya Tom Felton!). Aaaa, banyak sekali yang bertambah usia bulan ini. Saya suka! Saya suka! XD

Yah, sudahlah. Silahkan menikmati cerita ini. Rencananya sih, ini adalah fanfic pertama dari edisi spesial Hermione's Birthday. Karena ini pairingnya Ronmione, saya pengen bikin lagi yang pairingnya Dramione *teteeep*. Hehe. Tunggu saja, mudah-mudahan bisa terealisasi. Mungkin readers sudah bosan dengan ocehan saya? Baiklah, saatnya katakan 'Happy reading!' ^_^

.

.

"Bangun, mum.."

Hermione merasakan seseorang yang menarik selimutnya. Ia menggeliat tanpa membuka mata. Rasanya ini masih pagi, atau mungkin tengah malam. Ia amat lelah dan juga sangat mengantuk. Untuk alasan apapun di hari ini, ia masih menginginkan tidur yang lebih.

"Mum.." kini sebuah tangan kecil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Hugo," masih dengan mata terpejam, Hermione menyentuh tangan putranya, "Mum masih ngantuk, _dear_.."

"Bangun, Mum!" rengek Hugo.

Sebenarnya ia benci dibangunkan, tapi Hermione adalah ibu yang baik, dan ibu yang baik tidak pernah marah ketika anaknya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai. Meski kesal, Hermione membuka matanya perlahan dengan berat. Ia melihat Hugo yang duduk di tempat tidurnya, wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat!" kata Hugo antusias, ia menunjuk ke belakang, dimana Ron dan Rose juga sedang menatapnya dengan pandang kebahagiaan.

"Happy birthday!" teriak mereka serempak. Ron membawa sebuah kue tart besar berlapis cokelat dan Rose menghampiri Hermione dengan sebuah kotak sedang berpita merah. Mereka menyanyikan lagu _Happy Birthday_ bersama-sama. Sekejap saja, rasa kantuk yang Hermione rasakan menghilang entah kemana.

"Kalian ini.." gumam Hermione pelan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mum. Aku mencintaimu," Hugo yang masih terduduk di tempat tidur memeluk Hermione yang juga balas memeluknya. Hermione mengecup dahinya sekilas sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Selamat ulang tahun juga, Mum," kini giliran Rose yang memberi pelukan, "Ini hadiah untukmu."

Sebuah kotak jingga berhias pita berwarna merah, sangat jelas sekali bahwa itu adalah perpaduan warna asrama Gryffindor. Hermione menerimanya, dan sama seperti Hugo, Rose juga mendapat sebuah kecupan di dahinya.

"Boleh kubuka sekarang?" tanya Hermione.

"Tentu. Buka saja!"

Hermione menarik pitanya perlahan dan membuka kotak itu. Sebuah syal rajutan berwarna cokelat tua menyembul dari dalam.

"Warnanya akan serasi dengan rambut dan matamu, Mum."

"Oh, ini bagus sekali! Terima kasih."

"Aku sendiri yang membuatnya," kata Rose bangga.

"Benarkah? Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Tentu saja Grandma," kata Rose lagi, "Aku membantunya memilih benang dan merajut beberapa simpul terakhir."

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja itu hadiah dari ibuku," Ron menimpali.

"Itu hadiah dariku, Dad!" protes Rose.

"Oh, sudahlah, itu bukan masalah serius. Yang terpenting, aku menyukainya," Hermione menengahi, ia mencium pipi Rose sekali lagi sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin memberimu hadiah, Mum," kata Hugo, "Tapi Grandma tak mau mengajariku merajut."

Rose tertawa, "Tentu saja! Kau kan anak laki-laki."

"Rose benar. Kau mungkin bisa memberiku hadiah yang lain, seperti lukisan atau semacamnya."

"Ya, aku sangat ingin melukis Mum. Tapi Mum harus duduk di depanku selama aku membuat lukisan itu."

"Kita akan melakukannya akhir pekan nanti."

"Sungguh?"

Hermione mengangguk pasti.

"Hello! Ron Weasley _still in the room_."

"Oh, Ron, aku hampir lupa," Hermione berkata dengan nada menyesal.

"Lupa katamu? Dengan tart cokelat sebesar ini kau masih tidak ingat keberadaanku?"

"Ayolah, terima saja kalau Rose dan Hugo lebih mengalihkan perhatianku dibanding denganmu."

Ron cemberut.

"Jadi, apa kue itu untukku?" tanya Hermione.

"Oh, tentu! Mau kau makan atau kujatuhkan disini saja?"

"Daaaad!" teriak Rose dan Hugo bersamaan.

"_Fine_! Selamat ulang tahun, Hermione.." Ron mendekat kearah Hermione dan menyimpan kue tartnya di tempat tidur, "Aku menyayangimu."

"Trims, Ron."

"Lihat kue itu, begitu lezat dan menggoda. Kita makan sekarang?" tanya Ron.

"Simpan saja untuk nanti," jawab Hermione cepat. Raut wajah Ron seketika berubah kecewa. "Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

"Di hari ulang tahunmu, semuanya bisa."

"Tulislah pesan untuk Kementerian dan katakan kau ambil cuti hari ini."

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku akan kirim burung hantu sebentar lagi. Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Sebenarnya tidak, aku sudah merencanakannya dan sudah ambil cuti juga," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum, "Hari ini kita akan ke restoran muggle."

"Restoran muggle?" lagi-lagi, Rose dan Hugo memekik bersamaan. "Yaiyai! Kita akan ke restoran muggle, kita akan ke restoran muggle," mereka berpegangan tangan sambil bersorak dan meloncat-loncat di atas tempat tidur.

"Mereka memang anak-anakmu, Hermione," gumam Ron sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar untuk menulis surat pada Kementerian. Hermione tersenyum. _Ya, mereka anak-anakku, anak-anak yang sangat kucintai_, ia membatin. Dibiarkannya Rose dan Hugo yang masih meloncat-loncat kegirangan tanpa khawatir menginjak kue tart.

oOo

Restoran itu terletak di jalan utama kota London, dalam barisan pertokoan muggle. Seharusnya mereka sudah duduk di meja reservasi dari tadi jika saja Hugo tidak merengek minta berhenti ketika melewati sebuah toko mainan. Hugo dan Rose sangat menyukai mainan-mainan muggle, seperti ibunya. Hermione membelikan mereka masing-masing satu mainan, Hugo sebuah bola sepak, dan Rose sebuah boneka _Barbie_.

"Menurutku quidditch jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada menendang-nendang bola bundar itu," gerutu Ron saat melihat Hugo asyik bermain-main dengan bolanya, padahal mereka sudah duduk melingkar di meja dan menunggu makanan yang dipesan datang.

"Biarkan saja," kata Hermione, "Kau tidak bisa melarang apa yang anak-anak sukai."

"Aku akan membuat baju rajutan untuk boneka baruku, Mum," Rose membelai-belai rambut boneka Barbie-nya.

Hermione hanya menanggapi dengan senyum.

"Seandainya setiap hari adalah hari ulang tahun Mum," Hugo menghentikan aktivitas memainkan bolanya, "Kita akan makan di restoran muggle dan aku juga akan dapat mainan baru setiap hari."

"Kalau setiap hari ibumu berulang tahun, lalu kapan giliran Dad?" tanya Ron jengkel.

"Kita beri sehari saja," Rose yang bicara. Hugo tertawa.

"Lagipula, ulang tahun Dad tidak seseru ulang tahun Mum. Kita hanya berkumpul di The Burrow dan memakan kue buatan Grandma," ujar Hugo.

"Itu juga menyenangkan," kata Hermione, "Kita akan ke The Burrow setelah ini, Bibi Ginny pasti sudah menyiapkan pesta."

"Kapan Ginny mengatakannya? Ia tak pernah bilang padaku," protes Ron.

"Ooh, Ron. Kadang kau tidak pernah peka dengan adikmu sendiri. Setiap tahun Ginny selalu membuat pesta jika salah satu dari kita berulangtahun, termasuk ulang tahunmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Kasihan sekali Dad ini, dia sudah pikun sebelum tua." Hugo menggoda.

Mereka tertawa, termasuk Ron, meski sebelumnya ia tampak kesal dan mengacak-acak rambut Hugo sekilas.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika pelayan restoran yang mendorong troli makanan datang. Seorang perempuan muda dengan pakaian seragam pramuniaga tersenyum ramah saat memindahkan semua menu makanan dari troli keatas meja.

"Selamat menikmati," katanya setelah selesai.

"Wah, ini kesukaanku!" Ron mematahkan paha kalkun panggang secepat kilat, bahkan sebelum si pelayan meninggalkan meja mereka.

Selanjutnya makanan sedikit demi sedikit berkurang mereka lahap. Ron sibuk dengan kalkun panggangnya, yang sekarang hanya menyisakan sedikit bagian tubuh dan tulang-tulang yang menumpuk di pinggir piring saji. Hermione dengan anggun menyuapkan potongan pai daging ke mulutnya.

"Kau tahu, makanan ini mengingatkan masa-masa kita di Hogwarts," kata Hermione pada Ron.

"Bwenar. Ahu mwerindukan semhua mahanan diswana…"

"Telan dulu!"

"Mum, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk segera ke Hogwarts," timpal Rose ditengah-tengah aktivitasnya memakan _Roast Beef_.

"Sebentar lagi, dear.. Lima tahun lagi kami akan mengantarmu ke King's Cross untuk naik Hogwarts Express," jawab Hermione. Rose tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan aku vinegar?" Hugo membuka suara, setelah dari tadi ia hanya berkonsentrasi memakan _Fish and Chips _kesukaannya.

Rose yang mengambilkan botol vinegar untuk Hugo, "Aku akan menukar botol ini dengan satu ikan tepungmu," goda Rose.

"Oh, hentikan! Aku menyukai semua dan tidak akan membaginya untukmu."

"Kalau begitu vinegarnya tetap di tanganku."

"Berikan!"

"Rose, jangan ganggu adikmu!" kata Hermione dengan suara yang disabar-sabarkan. Rose hanya terkikik saat memberikan botol vinegar pada Hugo yang menerimanya sambil cemberut.

_Fish and Chips _adalah makanan kesukaan Hugo. Saat inipun ia memesan makanan itu padahal hampir setiap hari Hermione membawakan makanan yang sama ketika pulang dari kantornya di Kementerian. Entah apa yang Hugo sukai dari makanan yang terdiri dari ikan dan kentang goreng berbalut tepung yang dimakan dengan tambahan vinegar. Yang jelas, setiap kali dihadapkan dengan sepiring _Fish and Chips_, Hugo sudah tak bisa diganggu lagi.

Piring kalkun panggang Ron hanya tinggal menyisakan tulang-tulang. Hermione dan Hugo juga sudah menghabiskan makanannya masing-masing. Hanya piring Rose yang masih berisi. Anak sulung Hermione itu termasuk tipe orang yang tidak menyukai beberapa jenis sayuran. Ia lebih sibuk memisahkan sayuran-sayuran dari _Roast Beef_-nya dibanding memakan makanan itu.

"Harusnya tadi kau memesan _Roast Beef _tanpa sayur," komentar Ron yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar melihat gaya makan putrinya.

"Aku lupa, Dad. Tadi tidak kau ingatkan," jawab Rose. Ron hanya bisa terdiam.

"Mum, kenapa perutku rasanya sakit?" tanya Hugo sambil meringis.

"Kau ingin ke kamar mandi?" Hermione menanggapi, khawatir.

"Entahlah, Mum. Perutku rasanya melilit sekali."

Perhatian Rose teralih pada adiknya, begitu juga Ron. Ia mendekati kursi Hugo dan mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Kau berkeringat dingin."

"Benarkah? Tadi sepertinya kau sehat-sehat saja," Hermione ikut mendekat, ekspresi khawatirnya semakin bertambah.

Tangan Hugo memijat-mijat perutnya sendiri, wajahnya yang terlihat pucat kini dipenuhi butir-butir keringat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, nak?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Mum. Perutku…"

"Tunggu apalagi, Hermione! Mau tidak mau kita harus ber-apparate agar cepat tiba di rumah," saran Ron.

Mereka baru akan meninggalkan meja saat pelayan yang sama yang mengantarkan makanan tadi kembali lagi menghampiri dengan wajah panik, "Maaf, kami membuat kesalahan."

"Apa maksud Anda?" Ron mengerutkan dahi.

"Tadi itu, vinegar yang saya hidangkan ternyata sudah kadaluarsa."

Seakan dikabari bahwa ada sisa-sisa Pelahap Maut yang masih berkeliaran, Hermione terkejut bukan main. Ia melirik Hugo yang semakin terduduk lemah di kursinya.

"Kenapa baru datang sekarang? Anak saya sudah memakannya," Hermione berkata berang.

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, saya masih baru disini."

Ron membisikkan kalimat 'ber-apparate sekarang juga' di telinga Hermione yang langsung mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia memandang Rose penuh arti, mengisyaratkan untuk segera keluar dari tempat itu. Si pelayan masih terdiam dengan muka cemasnya.

"Mum, lihat Hugo.." gumam Rose.

Pandangan Hermione beralih ke kursi Hugo. Putranya itu sudah tak sadarkan diri dan terduduk lemas dengan kepala di atas meja.

"Hugo!" pekik Hermione.

"Oh, maafkan saya, maafkan saya," si Pelayan tampak semakin panik, "Akan saya panggilkan ambulans sekarang juga."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Kami tahu tempat yang lebih bagus dari rumah sakit," kata Ron tegas.

"Ron!" Hermione memandang kearahnya penuh tanya.

Kali ini mulut Ron membentuk kata yang mengisyaratkan 'St. Mungo'. Ia segera menggendong tubuh lemah Hugo dan membawanya keluar restoran. Hermione dan Rose mengikutinya, diiringi dengan ucapan permintaan maaf berkali-kali dari pelayan yang sama. Hermione sudah tak ingin lagi menanggapi. Masih dengan wajah kesal, ia tak memedulikan ocehan si pelayan. Mereka terus berjalan keluar dan menyusuri jalan pertokoan, berbelok di tikungan pertama yang mereka temui.

"Aku belum pernah ber-apparate sebelumnya, Mum," bisik Rose agak ketakutan.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Adikmu harus segera sampai di St. Mungo."

Rose memegang tangan Hermione. Ron yang menggendong Hugo turut memegangnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka sudah tidak ada disana.

.

.

.

_Rumah Sakit St. Mungo Lantai Enam. Penyakit Akibat Muggle: Kecelakaan karena penggunaan benda muggle yang salah, alergi, keracunan makanan muggle, dll._

Hugo terbaring lemah. Ia masih belum banyak berbicara meski sudah minum ramuan penangkal racun yang diberikan matron St. Mungo.

"Aku tidak mau makan vinegar lagi.." desisnya pelan.

"Jangan memikirkan itu dulu, Hugo. Kau masih sakit," ujar Hermione.

"Maafkan aku, Mum."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Harusnya sekarang kita ada di The Burrow dan merayakan hari ulang tahunmu. Kalau saja aku tidak makan vinegar itu…"

"Oh, hentikan! Kau tidak perlu merasa menyesal."

"Ya, dan kita juga tidak perlu kembali ke restoran itu lagi," kata Ron kesal, "Pelayanannya benar-benar mengecewakan! Si pelayan baru memberi tahu kalau vinegarnya kadaluarsa setelah kita selesai makan. Sepertinya mereka memang sengaja menunggu makanan kadaluarsa itu dimakan terlebih dahulu agar tidak rugi, mereka seperti…."

"Cukup, Ron!" Hermione melotot ke arahnya, "Mengertilah sedikit, keadaan Hugo masih lemah." Seketika Ron terdiam.

"Er –tapi sepertinya kita harus kembali kesana lagi, Mum," Rose membuka suara, "Boneka _Barbie_-ku ketinggalan, bola Hugo juga."

"Tidak, jangan bolaku!" pekik Hugo.

"Sshh, tenang sayang. Nanti Mum belikan bola baru untukmu."

Hugo terlihat lebih tenang mendengar kalimat Hermione, "Terimakasih, Mum. Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Hermione tersenyum, "Tentu saja," ia mendekatkan tubuh kearah Hugo yang terbaring dan memeluknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Mum," bisik Hugo.

"Dan, apa Mum juga akan membelikanku boneka _Barbie _baru?" tanya Rose tiba-tiba.

"Ya, kau juga akan mendapatkannya," Hermione menjawab dengan anggukan pasti.

"Aaah, terima kasih, Mum! Aku menyayangimu," Rose menghampiri dan memeluk Hermione, "Selamat ulang tahun!" gumam Rose, Hermione semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ya, selamat ulang tahun, Hermione!" ujar Ron dalam hati. Ia ingin sekali memeluk Hermione saat itu, seperti yang dilakukan kedua anaknya. Tapi pelukan Rose dan Hermione belum juga terlepas. Mereka saling berpelukan hangat, pelukan antara seorang ibu dan anak perempuannya. Aah, keluarga memang harta yang paling berharga.

.

Fin!

oOo

Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)

Boleh saya mengajukan satu permintaan? Karena ini masih dalam rangka ulang tahun Hermione, jika readers ingin mereview, tambahkan juga ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan harapan-harapan untuk Miss Know-It-All kita, yah! Bisa, kan?

Sekali lagi, terima kasih!

Love,

Milda Malione


End file.
